


Familiar

by Scifiroots



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drabble, Intimacy, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-25
Updated: 2007-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 15:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Scifiroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s satisfaction in knowing someone so well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

Greg likes to trail his fingers down Gil’s sides, whether or not they’re wearing clothes. He knows every inch of skin, now. He’s been mapping his lover’s body for nearly a year and never tires of the journey. No one else knows how sensitive Gil is behind his ears or the ticklish spot where hip meets thigh.

On Gil’s left side, over the bottom rib, there is a slightly raised patch of skin—an amorphous birthmark Greg laves with attention every chance he gets. He loves how he can make Gil catch his breath if Greg traces the spot through his shirt. Greg can make the move discretely, allowing him to caress his lover in public without anyone else knowing.

Greg cherishes the fact that he’s the only one to know Gil so intimately. He recognizes that it’s more difficult than he can imagine for Gil to trust so deeply.


End file.
